galactic waterguns
by starlight590
Summary: the day started off as any regular day, or so eta knight thought. Pupupu land is interested in waterguns now. Dedede orders in a new monster, but is it all that meets the eye? wait and see! japanese names
1. Chapter 1

It was any normal day, and a new fad had been going through the village, water guns. Eventually king whatsisface found out about it. He decided he wanted in on the action SO he started a water gun fight championships. Naturally, he entered me in this ridiculous fight. We waited at different ends of the castle, each of us separated and guns in hand. We waited.

BaNg!

We heard the starting firework went off, each of us ran from our different positions, searching for either the enemy, or he others of our team.

Kirby, Fumu, Bun were my team mates. Each of them had green stickers on like me to proove that. Dedede, Escargoon, captain waddle doo and a new demon beast, Mizukiga, were on the opposite team with red stickers on. As far as I know that beast only has water firing abilities, that's why i'm searching for kirby and the others, just in case. But something is suspisouce about that monster.

I sat silently, catching my breath behind a corner, the green sticker on my shoulderpad showed what team I was on. 'How did I get myself into this?' I thought to myself, I took a step around the corner and aimed my gun, clear, I continued, cautious and ready. 'It was a peaceful day, how did it come to this?' I thought.

I turned around another corner, hearing a noise, I pulled my finger onto the trigger and jumped into the corridore, about to shoot I stopped, it was only kirby. I lowered the plastic gun and hurried over to him.

"Glad I found you, where are Fumu and Bun?" I asked, he shrugged and rubbed his foot, I guess he fell down. I bend down and pick him up and continue. I ask him where he thinks they are, he points to his left. I hurry in that direction.

"Hold on tight to my shoulder pad okay Kirby?" all I recieved was a poyo, which means yes obviously. I continue down, gun raised high and ready to shoot at any moment. I pause.

"Well well, this is a surprise," I hear, I turn around and point the gun in the voices direction. My eyes widen in shock. No...he can't be here!

"Galacta knight!? What...How... I killed you! How are you here!?"

"Oh, an old comerad came along and met with the remade Nova," he outstreatched his wings and gripped his lance. He then tilted his head in confusion after hearing a poyo.

"Poyo?" he imitated "what the hell does that mean?" I glared at him.

"I'll have you know that's the voice of a star warrior in training!" I yelled. Kirby looked at the similar coloured puffball. He pointed at him.

"Kaabi!?" he loudly cried.

"Kirby No, he is anything but another star warrior. He's a bad man, don't trust a word he says," Kirby frowned and muttered a poyo.

"Look, if you want a rematch i'll be glad to but you'll-"

"Perfect!" without a moments notice he dashed forward with his lance in hand. I quickly withdrew Galaxia, wait, TO COLOURFUL! I pulled out my watergun by mistake! I forgot I left Galaxia with Sword and Blade. only one thign I can do. I pull the trigger on the gun and water squirts into his mask, he stops to wipe the wate and I quickly run away with Kirby still.

sLaM!1:

I fall back, Fumu and Bun were sitting in front of me, after bumping into me too.

"Run!" I cry, we all stand and bolt for it. Fumu and Bun wondered why.

"I'll explain it later! Rightnow unless you want to die run!" I yelled, Kirby still sitting on me stayed quiet. We continued and ran around a corner, I skidded to stop and raised my gun, Fumu and Bun on both of my sides.

"Hahahaha I found youz all! How was it seeing your old friend again Meta knight? Pretty fun hey?"

"You think this is fun? He won't stop killing now that he's back, he's a ruthless killer! He won't stop until he's satisfied! Do you realise what you've done Dedede? You've pretty much killed this planet unless I get my sword back!"

"What! You left your sword somewhere!?" Fumu cried.

"It's a watergun fight! I thought I wouldn't need it and I never thought I would see this guy again!" I yelled. She backed down, knowing they were good reasons.

"Kirby, Fumu, Bun forget about this competition, go find Sword and blade, make sure they bring Galaxia here, I can hold Dedede and Galacta off until they get here. Now GO!" I yelled, putting kirby down, he seemed able to walk now, he ran off with Fumu and Bun and I held the water gun tight, glaring at Dedede.

"Don't even try to stop them," I aimed the gun at him. He merely chuckled his irritating laugh.

"That petty toy won't stop me none!" I chortled.

"Now that's where you're wrong!" I threw the gun at him.

"HEYHEYHEY! DAT DERE IS TREASON!" Dedede yelled, rubbing his head.

"So is bringing Galacta knight here!" I yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he laughed, I turned and saw Galacta.

"Damn, hurry back kids,"

"Awww, you waiting for your wittle friends to protect you? Besides, that pink rubber ball can't save your fat ass!" he chuckled.

"He can save everyone, he can save me. Besides, you're my responsability, so Kirby won't be in this fight. Only me," This made Dedede frown.

"That aint no fun!" he cried.

"I agree with the penguin, that is just being plain boring!"

"It's being fair, he's only a young kid, don't want him fighting an old geezer like you,"

"Oh old Geezer am I? That's rich coming from the last surviver of the war,"

"Oh please don't bring all that up again, it's just as bad as watching you kill. Terrible,"

"Sir metaknight!" I heard, I see Galacta leap forward, I jump and shove him into the wall.

"Don't you even think about touching any of them," I hiss, Fumu watches. "Just leave it there Fumu, you take Kirby and Bun and get everyone out of this castle, this could get rough! That includes everywaddle dee too!" Fumu nodded, dropping the sheath on the floor and rushing out, Dedede followed leaving me and Galacta alone. I gave him a kick, he easily blocked it, I still took the chance, I ran for the sword. I leapt, grabbing it and clipping it on. I withdrew Galaxia, for real this time, and pointed it.

"You'll regret coming here Galacta," I gripped the sword, he simply laughed.

"Oh will I? Or will you be the one regretting it after I kick you in you're blue ass?"

"Well, I guess we shall find out," I said.

"Come at me Blueberry!" he yelled, I gritted my teeth, blueberry, the one nickname I hated the most. I dashed forward, pulling my sword down on him, he blocked with his lance before kicking forward, I fell back.

"You're sloppy Meta knight! Or is it that you REALLY are turning into a blue berry?" he taunted. I stood, why am I not myself today? What is wrong with me! He ran at me, I blocked several times before jumping, flipping over galacta and managing a scratch on his back. He leapt forward, his mask fell off, revealing his creepily similar face to kirby. I grit my teeth.

"Aww, problem Meta? I look too much like that cute cherry of yours, is she you're girlfriend or something?"

"For starters Kirby is a BOY you dumbass, now stop offending him and act like a man instead of a teasing little baby!" I yelled.

"Wait, that was a Boy! It looks like a girl!" he yells, I grab a torch off the wall. I dash towards him, he thought I was going for his face, boy was he wrong, I leapt over hs shoulder, dropping the torch onto his left wing. He yelped in pain, rolling about on the floor trying to put it out like a cat that has touched water. I chuckled at him.

"Aww, too hot for wittle Galacta?" I walk over to him, stepping on his wing.

"This is far from over blueberry!" he jabs forward with his lance, scratching my side. Crimson flowed out of it, I reached over and covered it with my hand. He managed to shove me off and climb up. He stood, his wings outstreatched. He flapped and went into the air, he dive bombed at me, I ducked out of the way and he got a hold of my mask, ripping it off.

"Lets fight without those masks, makes things more interesting~" he chants.

"You mean you want to fight practically butt nacked? Get real galacta!" I gripped the sword tighter then before, a series of clashes and a few cuts came out of this. He kicked at my feet, making me fall over, he had me! Crap! I manage to roll over quickly before getting a straight cut along my back, I yelp as I manage to stand, blood oozed out of it, forming a small puddle as a stood, moving by sure willpower. So far he had no vital blows to him, at this rate i'm going to be defeated. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

I lept forward shooting like an arrow, I manage a clean strike on him, I spin as I get past him, clashing with his lance. More blood oozed out of the cut on my back, my vision started getting blurry. Crap, gotta wrap this up quickly. Galacta picks up on this, deciding it's time for a big attack. He pulls his lance back and creates a large beam on his lance, aiming it forward at me.

"s-shit!" I yell as I manage to fly up, crap nowhere to go, I crash through the bricks, then out into the courtyard, my dragon like wings cracked, Galacta had managed a kick at my wing. I could see most of the waddle dee's and everyone else were out of the castle. Good, Fumu looked at me, she saw my wings, oh well, I fell back down, Galacta stood on my head, he rose his lance.

"Say goodnight blueberry!" I give him a kick from below, flipping back.

"Not just yet, it's only noon galacta," I glare at him.

"Sir meta knight!" I hear Fumu dashed up towards me, I could see Galacta's sly smile.

"Fumu get out of here NOW!"

"No! You need help getting rid of this guy! I'm going to get Kirby! He's going to help you! Stay alive!" she yells.

"Don't Fumu! I'm doing this because Kirby is hardly a match for him!"

"Neither are you aparently!" I wasn't watching what was happening, I saw Galacta sneaking from behind to out to Fumu. He raises his lance, about to slice her up!

"Wait! RUN FUMU RUN!" I cry, I ran forwards, trying to stop him, but i'm too late.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" I hear, my eyes widen.

"FUMU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Blood oozed to the floor, did I make it in time? My vision started going blurry, I managed to look about, Fumu had a terrified look on her face. I shakily stood, Galacta chuckled crazily, laughing like a maniac.

"Have you gotton soft Blue berry? You protected a young girl for the cost of your own life! You really are a fool!" I started feeling the pain now, looking down I saw half of my glove was covered with blood, it was covering a lower part of my torso.

"Sir Meta knight!" Fumu screamed, I stood, making sure to watch Galacta's every move.

"I...I won't let you hurt Fumu! Nor anyone else!" I yelled, still managin g to stand tall after what he'd done. Galaxia sparked, brighter then before. I rose the sword and brought it down, a large beam shot out.

"Sword beam!" I yelled ,Galacta mere stood out of the way.

"Please, you've lost too much blood. You're going to faint soon Meta knight," I took some heavy breaths, managing to stay standing.

"Fumu. I want you to leave, Now!" I cried. She didn't know what to do.

"GO!" I yelled, the child nodded running. Galacta laid his eyes on her.

"Don't even think about it galacta," I said, stumbling into his view. I rose Galaxia again, my view was like a smudged water colour painting. I made out the hot pink ball to be Galacta, I had to end this, quickly.

"POYO!" I heard, uh oh Kirby! I swirl around to see kirby standing there, glaring at Galacta, almost as thought to say 'leave Meta knight alone!' I almost tumble over, catching my balance.

"PFFT! I doubt you can even hit me in the state you're in Blueberry," biting my lip I dash forwards going in for an attack. I slash, then jump back missing his lance, I swing galaxia up and make a mark on him.

"You were saying?" I grinned, he merely scoffed.

"Lucky shot," he said, Kirby jumoed up behind him, grabbing onto his wings. Galcta tryed to swipe him off.

"Get off you poofta!" he yelled, Kirby frowned at him, he was mad!

"POY!" he bit into galacta's wing, he yelped out in pain, still trying to shake him off. I take the oppertunity, I run forwards, aim straight, and JaB!

My sword went right through him.

"Goddamn it," Galacta slowly fell to the ground, blood oozing through the new hole in his body.

"How do you like that you strawberry doughnut!" I finally thought up an insult that suited him. Kirby walked toward me, he was VERY concerned for me.

"poyo, po poyo Meta!" he cried, I barly heard him before I fainted. I was waiting for that, knew I wouldn't last much longer in that fight.

I moan, trying to sit up, my eyes flicker open, I'm in my room, bandaged up, and very very sore. My body throbbed as I lay back down. Don't think i'll be moving for a while. The door opens and Kirby dashes in, guess he heard me moan. He smiled happy to see me awake again. I smiled at him.

"thanks Kirby," I said. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to defeat Galacta again," he simply smiled and poyoed cheerfully.


End file.
